The Games We Play
by wittybunny
Summary: Ootori Kyouya, son of Yoshio, heir to the Ootori zaibatsu talks... dirty? Mostly post-Ouran Academy. It contains some spoilers from the manga. NSFW and minors. Please read and review.
1. Right Off the Bat

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and its characters.

* * *

"I want to fuck you."

"Isn't this a little risky, Kyouya?" Haruhi said without looking at him. They were standing near each other looking at the scene in front of them. The twins have started their relentless teasing of the king, and as expected of Tamaki, he took the bait without fail.

At the corner of the room, Honey and Mori are seated enjoying confections with their former kouhai, Reiko. They seemed content. Honey alternating the direction of his moe between Reiko and Mori.

They were in plain view, but no one was paying attention to them. Kyouya made sure of that like always when they started this little game of theirs.

"That's where the thrill lies, Haruhi. Getting your pussy wet while in the presence of all these people." He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Get me wet with just your words?" He heard her challenge him.

"Are you proposing something more, Haruhi? My, aren't you an adventurous one." His grin widened just a fraction as he leaned down to whisper on her ear, as subtle as he can so that the others would not notice.

"As long as I would get to eat you out later, I would not oppose." He blew gentle air on her ear inciting goosebumps. Satisfied with the effect it had on her, he stood up straight once again.

"When have you started thinking with your dick, Kyouya?" She was trying to get back at him. She still didn't fully accept that his presence was enough to arouse her.

"When my dick and my brain agreed that I should be inside you." She snorted. She was getting hot and bothered but he would not win this round. With that unattractive sound, the twins and the king finally stopped their roughhousing to pay attention to them, well, to her.

Ordinarily, she would find the attention annoying, but she knows that Kyouya couldn't do any more damage if those three were within earshot.

"Eh? What did Kyouya-senpai tell you that made you snort?" Kaoru.

"Did he threaten to buy out the firm you work at?" Hikaru.

"Or maybe he propositioned you?" The twins said simultaneously, an evil smirk on each of their lips.

"Proposition?! Kyouya, how could you? Why would you do that to our sweet, pure, Haruhi?" Tamaki said while holding Haruhi so close she couldn't breathe.

 _Haruhi? Sweet? Pure? Pfft._

"Senpai, senpai, air." Haruhi managed to choke out. Tamaki's grip loosened but he didn't let go.

Kyouya's glasses glared. "Calm yourself, you idiot. I was just explaining to Haruhi how she should have moved out of your shared apartment seeing as you two are no longer together."

Automatically, the former host club king let go of Haruhi as if he was burned. Kyouya knew it was still a sore spot for his best friend but it has been years since things have ended between the two.

"I said I was getting to it, Kyouya-senpai." She harshly emphasized on the senpai which was now unnatural on her tongue when referring to the older boy, uh, man.

"You don't really have to do that, Haruhi. I like having you around. I still care for you, you know that." Tamaki has matured over the years, even more so when he and Haruhi were together but credit to his growth was when they finally parted.

"I know that, senpai. I like your company as well, but you would start dating soon and it wouldn't be a good idea if your future girlfriend finds out that you're still living with your ex-girlfriend even if as just friends." Her hand was on his cheek and her eyes solely on him like how she used to do when she knows he needed reassurance.

More importantly, _she_ would start dating soon, and it won't bode well for the blonde.

It has been years since they admitted their feelings to each other. They did start dating after that fateful day at the airport, and as expected, the host club supported them. Even trailing them on dates to make sure nothing would interfere, even if it was Tamaki's stupidity. She inwardly sighed when she remembered their first date where he wore traditional clothing that his grandmother suggested because she didn't know he was going on a date.

Of course, Haruhi knew when they the others were around but it didn't bother her. She knows it would have been hard for the twins, especially Hikaru to have supported them but with them lurking in the shadows, ensuring she and Tamaki had a wonderful time meant a great deal to her.

Their relationship overcame long distance when she studied her second year in Boston, well, because Tamaki came with her. As well as the host club. She guessed that she could not get away from them, not that she would want to, but she would never tell them that. She got lightheaded just thinking of the bone-crushing hugs and the tears and snots. She knows that they knew.

It was after four years that Haruhi and Tamaki had called it quits. Although they still loved each other, they didn't get to spend enough time with each other. They only saw each other a few hours within the day, and it was a rarity in itself. They would consider themselves lucky if they had a weekend with one another.

Between Tamaki's business school, teaching music to children, and participating in every commoner raffle, game, and TV show (he actually became a local celebrity for the common folk, appearing so much in ridiculous game shows), and Haruhi's law school, they drifted apart. When they realized that the ache whenever they were together, the gut-wrenching, heart-pounding feelings they were introduced to simmered into familial affection, they decided that it would be better to sever their relationship.

They were living together in America at that time, in a mansion-like apartment, no less so when they broke up, Tamaki simply moved his things into another room. If it's possible, they would even say they were happier now that they have come to the conclusion that the strong emotions they once had for each other were fleeting.

That has been years ago, felt like a lifetime to both of them. They were glad for the time they shared, but it was better this way.

"As I was saying, I already found a suitable apartment for you to move into. It is walking distance to your law firm, in a safe neighborhood accessible to all kinds of commercial buildings and groceries. The apartment also features a dining and sitting area that could house up to 10 to 12 people. It also has an enormous kitchen."

"12 people?" He just gave her a pointed look. _Think._

 _Ah, right. I technically live alone, but the host club usually comes by every other day._

"It has also one master bedroom with a master bath, two guest bedrooms, and it is within the budget we have discussed a few months ago."

She was confused. All the amenities and the space sounded too good to be true, and far too expensive. How can it fit the budget she has given him?

"When I told the owner that Fujioka Haruhi was the one to lease the apartment, he immediately lowered the asking price."

"He? Who's he? Is he trying to get our precious Haruhi to fall for him with his generosity? Although, it is an admirable quality of a gentleman. Who's he, Kyouya?"

"Ootori Yoshio. It seems like you acquired yourself an admirer in my father, Haruhi."

"Why would he want me to have an apartment?"

Kyouya shrugged. "It seems that you have made an impact on the justice system that he would want you to be on his side, although he would not hire you in the near future. My father believes in making alliances, as do I."

"I couldn't possib—" She was cut off.

"Your refusal would be taken as a personal offense by my father, as well as myself as I personally looked into the furnishing and location of your new apartment. I assure you, Haruhi. You would not want to scorn an Ootori." His glasses glared knowing that Haruhi would make a wise decision. _It wouldn't bode well for you to make enemies not out of one but two Ootoris._

She felt her sweat dropped. _Damned, Kyouya, backing me into a corner._ She could believe that the conversation has escalated from him asking to fuck her to Ootori Yoshio wanting to give her an apartment for a very affordable price. Are all Ootori men this entitled? Rich bastards.

 _I kinda feel like this is my fault._ _I shouldn't have called back up this early._

"Do I have a choice, Kyouya-senpai?" Although more subdued, she still made sure that he understood that she was angry at him.

"Yes, actually. Would you want to visit the apartment now or tomorrow?"

"Going to Haru-chan's apartment?" Honey leaped out of his seat and ran across the room where the others were gathered.

"I want to see, I want to see!" The boy hugged his Usa-chan that now sported a suit that the Hitachiin's have made for it closer and made his doe eyes even bigger. It was a deadly attack.

"It's settled!" Tamaki exclaimed, regaining his composure and sparkles after finding out his roommate would be leaving him soon. "We shall visit Haruhi's new apartment and give her appropriate house-warming gifts from the dollar store! Operation: Find Haruhi the Best Commoner House Warming Gift is now in progress!"

"Yes, sir!" The twins chorused.

Everybody ran out of the mansion heading straight for their cars and to the dollar stores. They decided to meet up an hour after to view the apartment together.

 _Eh? EH? What the hell just happened?_

"Rich bastards, rich bastard with eyeglasses and his dad." She muttered under her breath.

"Shall we?" Kyouya came closer and put pressure on her lower back to make her move.

"Huh? We said we'd meet up in an hour. Can we just go then? I'm not really in the mood to find things for a new apartment."

"Ah, Haruhi, you must be mistaken. I was referring to our previous conversation about me putting my dick inside you and fucking you senseless." He smiled at her with all that violet roses kind of air around him. His host façade then dropped, and he looked at her like he did when he was above her.

Dangerous, and passionate, and irresistible.

"A-ahh, ah." A nervous laugh escaped her lips. _So the game wasn't over._

* * *

Author's note: Hello, everyone! I was just in the mood in a dirty-talking Kyouya. I totally see him doing that to Haruhi. Since this is Rated M, expect sex scenes but I am undecided if I should do A) Haruhi x Kyouya, B) Haruhi x Tamaki, C) Haruhi x Kyouya x Tamaki. Please cast your vote!

Please read and review! I haven't had the chance to review this piece so comments would be greatly appreciated. I also have stories about Chihayafuru and Ghost Hunt. Please check them out.


	2. Pitter-Patter

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

The game started, incidentally, not with him. It was three or four years ago. Haruhi and Tamaki have already moved on and are closer than ever. They were in Karuizawa helping Mei and Misuzu in their Bed and Breakfast just like all those summers ago.

This time, all the hosts were paying customers and have reserved rooms instead of staying in their cottages. They would occasionally help but more often, cause trouble. He was thinking about the twins, of course, and the king of all the idiots, Tamaki.

He was in the grand hall, working with the lights off when he heard footsteps. Although it was dark, he saw a tall, slender but muscled figure. _Two in the morning. What could Mori-senpai be doing at this hour?_

He then heard another set of feet making their way across the hall. _Maybe Honey-senpai realized he wasn't in bed?_

He looked up and saw big brown eyes but they were not the boy lolita's. "Haruhi?"

"Kyouya-senpai? What are you doing up?"

"Nevermind that. I'm always up during this time. The question is why are _you_ out of bed?" She averted her eyes before answering.

She felt sheepish for admitting it but better to come forward than have Kyouya extort the information out of her. "I heard footsteps and got spooked. I guess I haven't gotten used to sleeping somewhere that isn't home. Then I got thirsty and wandered down here."

"It seems that you have heard him." Kyouya turned her attention to the man still slowly walking down the stairs. He had caught on to what was happening to his senpai but figured that things would be more interesting if he didn't interfere.

"Mori-senpai?" Haruhi strode to where the man was standing. "Are you okay?"

"Ha-ru-hi?" His voice was low and sexy…?

"Wha-?" She didn't get to question what was happening when suddenly a pair of lips claimed hers. No. Devoured hers.

Blood boiled from the pit of her stomach. Mori put all starving men who found food to shame by the way he was consuming her lips like it was his last meal.

Kyouya just stood there. He hadn't expected that things would take a plunge into that direction too readily, but it was interesting, so interesting. His specs reflected the light of the moon.

Haruhi snatched Mori's collar tighter when her oxygen was too low. At the span thirty seconds, Mori has wrapped his left arm around Haruhi and his other hand on her nape, bringing her closer. She tugged.

Mori released her lips, but she didn't get any time to breathe when he started attacking her jaw then her neck. What came out of her mouth was a choked-up moan.

Said moan was enough to give Kyouya a hard-on. It hit him like lightning, and his general stood up in salute as a reflex.

 _Time to step in._ He cleared his throat. "Mori-senpai, you are sleepy, aren't you?"

The stoic man looked up to where Kyouya was standing and nodded.

 _Huh? Sleepy?_ She looked at the man who held her in a vice grip then it dawned on her. He always acted differently when he was sleepy! She partially calmed down when Kyouya handled the situation.

"As I thought, would you like me to escort you to your room? You seem to be half asleep." His voice was authoritative even though his words sounded like a suggestion.

This snapped Mori out of his daze and moved away from Haruhi. He moved to where Kyouya was and tugged on his shirt. Kyouya understood.

The bespectacled man started leading the taller one to the rooms, but he turned to Haruhi before disappearing into the shadows.

"I seem to enjoy the sound of you moaning. Maybe you could moan for me in the future?" He smirked. Interesting, very interesting indeed.

Kyouya's parting words seem to echo in the empty halls, but she was sure she was the only could hear.

 _"I should make you moan for me." Now, she was the one in a daze. What just happened?_ One thing for sure though, she would be stifling her moans when she touched herself tonight. Rational thought be damned.

After Kyouya ushered Mori into his room and tucked him in, (all this mommy business Tamaki has been spouting at him for years must have finally gotten into his head), he went to his room and locked his door.

He looked at his crotch. He had more pressing issues to attend to than his work. He laid on his bed and snaked his hand to the waistband of his pants then his boxers.

Even after doing the menial tasks for Mori, his erection still did not waver. He grasped his cock in his right hand and started massaging the tip. Pre-cum leaked at the head of his penis.

He started pumping his cock, slow at first but when he called to mind how Haruhi moaned, his imagination took flight. Haruhi under him while he fingered her and sucked on her nipples. Haruhi above him massaging her own clit. Haruhi sitting on his face while she was sucking on his cock making the most delectable sounds.

What caused hot cum to spurt out of his dick was fantasizing Haruhi begging him to fuck her, hot and desperate.

"Hmm. An interesting notion in itself." He tried to catch his breath then smirked to himself while he observed the amount of cum he produced while dreaming of the former host club member. He reached for the tissues, and a plan started forming.

* * *

Author's Note: Surprise! I hoped you liked that bit about Mori and Haruhi. I am seriously considering into turning this into Haruhi x Hosts than just a threesome among Haruhi, Kyouya and Tamaki, BUT an orgy does sound more fun!

What do you think? Any scene suggestions? What would you like to see? Please like and review.


	3. The Scientific Method

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club and its characters.

* * *

He prided himself in knowing everything about everyone and using the information for his own personal gain or amusement. It was his ammo, but he was not a fighter, he was a tactician.

He knows for a fact that Reiko was more aggressive in the bedroom than Honey. He also knows that Mori is invited to their bedroom to watch, sometimes, more.

He extorted from the twins that they have a maid kink. He did not pry whether they applied that kink between themselves. He did not need the details at the moment or anytime soon. He was all too happy being in the dark about the twins' activities behind closed doors.

But the tent in their pants when things got a little frisky when they did their little brotherly love act should be telling enough.

Tamaki, however much of playboy he is, seems to have more down to earth fantasies. All of them with Haruhi, of course. It was how things were before but now, he wasn't sure.

During high school, Tamaki and Hikaru were the most excitable ones, needing more time to compose and relieve themselves in a secret room he specifically curated. Surprisingly enough, Honey was a close third to those two.

He did not obtain all this knowledge by engaging in locker room talk. A gentleman would never participate in such, but as cunning as he is, he had more effective methods. Nothing that would disrespect the women in his friends' lives or any woman at all.

In the said room were a collection of toys, magazines, a computer, tissues, and its own bathroom, all with the benefit of soundproofing. Everything that anyone would use to release pent-up tension was stored in that room. The collection he put in the room was quite vast, ranging to vanilla to BDSM, different fetishes, featuring a variety of subjects, heterosexual, homosexual, threesomes, and orgies.

Of course, he monitored what has been used during each host's private time. He had to smirk at the memory but most of the materials the host used featured brunettes with doe eyes standing less than 5'2 tall. They were all too obvious.

He has been liberated and open-minded enough to know that sex is not a taboo and talking about it should be normal but forcing one to talk about their sex life is never okay. That is why he had next to nothing about Haruhi regarding this topic. She didn't even know about their relief center though he wouldn't be surprised if all the physical contact with the hosts and the women were too much for her at times. He never asked about her sexual preferences and activities, of course, as that may be uncomfortable for her.

Though he did like making her squirm about debts, inconveniences, and whatnot, he would not want to invade her privacy and threaten her security. He inwardly groaned at the irony. This, coming from the guy who knows her father's friends and workmates more than her.

But that is what he intends to do now: research, make a hypothesis, experiment, ponder the results and draw a conclusion.

He has already read multiple books on anatomy. He subscribed to different magazines, both for men and women. He even flipped through a few shojo manga for reference. Currently, he's at the 12th results page for the keywords: how to seduce a bookworm. Of course, he's thorough.

His ledger was in his hands. It was the one he kept during their host club days. Incidentally, he just got a new one the day Haruhi wandered off to the music room, so the first entry was about her.

He gave himself a mental pat on the back as he reviewed his notes – he was thorough alright. Kyouya noted every reaction Haruhi had towards every host and every host towards Haruhi.

There in the first page, he noted how the former host club errand boy got goosebumps when Tamaki blew on her ear. A few more pages and he noted how the twins rubbing themselves on her didn't quite fluster her as normal people would be with that little space.

He didn't forget that this was all during high school and maybe well before Haruhi's sexual awakening, but this was a good starting point. He always was a penchant for history.

He smirked at his laptop screen. Things are going to be much more interesting.

* * *

Haruhi knew her skin was flushed even in the dark. She was panting from sprinting to her room just to take care of the heat between her legs.

She leaned on the door and lifted up the bottom of her sleeping gown to her mouth. She bit the fabric as she caressed her lower stomach then directed her hand to the source of the dampness.

She hasn't masturbated in a while, but she didn't forget how pleasurable it was. She pressed her pointer and middle finger on her clit. She swiped hurriedly against the nub while her other hand fondled her left breast. She pinched her nipple and mewled.

Never has she thanked the gods enough for the invention of dresses and the waning of her distaste for them. She realized that wearing dresses or an oversized shirt as sleepwear was much more practical than four pieces of clothing. She didn't even have to wear bras under the garment since most of her girly clothing had frills on the front to hide the fact that she didn't have the most abundant chest.

If the Hitachiin twins could see her now, oh, she got a little wetter at the thought. She wasn't as flat-chested as before. She was near a C cup now but choose to wear baggy clothing. She didn't need all the attention on her growing chest.

Part of the credit goes to puberty and part of it is thanks to Tamaki's nimble fingers. When he found out that she was comfortable enough around him to be touched intimately, he didn't miss a chance. Whether over her clothes, under her shirts, or skin on skin, he palmed and pinched and squeezed.

But enough about Tamaki. Her hands transformed to large strong hands attached to a tall Kendo champion in her mind. He was so warm and firm and desperate for her. Her fingers delved deeper into her opening.

She pushed in two fingers into her sopping cunt. _Just a little more._ Haphazard scenes played behind her eyes. She imagined Mori's fingers, Mori's mouth, Mori's arms, but what she focused on was really Mori's cock. _Would it be thick? It looks like it could be based on his physique. Maybe it would be vein-y._ She felt her mouth water.

She wanted it. She needed to reach nirvana, then she remembered, Kyouya was in the same room as them when Mori latched onto her. _He was watching and he liked what he heard!_

The scene she was imagining shifted and she saw herself on all fours while Mori rammed his cock into her, hearing his grunts, and feeling the shape of his penis encased in her pussy but she was looking, no staring, no drooling at the sight of Kyouya moving his hand on his shaft in sync with Mori's thrusts while he returned Haruhi's gaze.

A small moan from his lips before he covered her with his cum had her sobbing her own release in reality. _Fuck._

It was a good three minutes before she realized that in her climax, she bit her bottom lip so hard that it began to bleed. _Great, just what I needed – physical evidence of yesterday's effect on me that Kyouya would probably tease me for._

She really was fucked.

* * *

Author's note: AH! Another chapter done! I need a little more encouragement and inspiration for this little story. Looks like I'm thirsty in more ways than one. In Tamaki's words, I'm just being a pervert. Please abuse the review, follow, and favorite buttons.


	4. Mommies and Daddies

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and its characters. I do not, in any way get paid or receive compensation for this story.

She woke up with sunlight on her face, but it was her conscience that burned her skin. _Did I really just kiss Mori-senpai? Well, technically, he kissed me but I still enjoyed it and even masturbated to it!_ She held her aching head in her hands.

 _Mori-senpai and Kyouya-senpai are my friends! I shouldn't have lewd thoughts about them. UGH. What should I do, okaa-san?_

As if on cue, someone came barging in her door, but it wasn't her mom, it was... daddy. She mentally rolled her eyes. Looks like he's infected me.

"HARUHI! My darling, Haruhi! Have you slept well? Another day tending to our lovely guests! Oh, how wonderful!" The blonde kept twirling while spewing sparkles all over the place.

 _Sometimes, I wish he'd develop vertigo or something. He should learn to stay still._

"Tamaki-senpai, what are you doing in my room? You should help Misuzu-san."

"Eh? Misuzu-chi sent me here to get you. She thought you might not be feeling well as you didn't come down earlier to gather ingredients for breakfast. Are you not feeling well, my darling Haruhi?"

She felt guilty and it got worse when she opened her mouth. Tamaki was her best friend and her ex-boyfriend which meant he knows her better than anyone else. "Tamaki, ano, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Feeling the air shift, he settled down beside her, grasping her hands. "Is there something wrong?"

She furrowed her eyebrows as if assessing the situation before she gave an answer. "I-I'm not sure. Mori-senpai kissed me last night."

"What?! Mori-senpai? I-what?" He was midway standing up to cultivate mushrooms and reconstruct his corner of woe, but Haruhi grabbed his hand.

"Settle down. I don't even think he knows what he did. He was sleepy!"

"That's even worse, Haruhi! He took advantage of you whether he knows it or not!" He was pale now. _Seriously, all the dramatics, he should have gone into acting._

"I liked it." She said in a small voice. Her confession left her with shame and guilt admitting it not only to Tamaki but herself as well.

 _Oh_. He finally realized why she looked uneasy when she said _they_ needed to talk. "Oh..."

"I know we parted in good terms and we're closer than ever now but... are you okay with this?"

"Do you have feelings for Mori-senpai?" He approached the subject gently. Haruhi was never one to beat around the bush but it takes finesse to handle feelings and thoughts she was unfamiliar with.

She took another breath as if willing the answer in oxygen. Did she?

"I don't think so. I'm not sure, but what I'm trying to ask you is… about you know – me being physical with another person, and not just another person, your friend – our friend. I'm not saying that I will get physical with our friends but now that I seemed to cross that bridge and I'm not sure it is a one-time thing, would- would?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

 _What exactly am I asking him? What am I saying? He's our friend!_ "Ugh. Nevermind. It was a mistake."

He grabbed her hand when she started to give in to her frustration and start walking away.

"Haruhi, you're an attractive independent brilliant woman, I would have worried if I was the only one who noticed in our little club. I'm okay, Haruhi. You could stop worrying about me. I'm happy, and I'll be happier if you were happy whether it be in your career, with Mori-senpai, anyone in the club really, or someone you'd meet in the future. I just want you to be happy." He kissed her temple. Tamaki was always sincere.

She would have cried with all the love she felt for and from Tamaki. She wouldn't have it any other way. With him supporting her, lending her strength in times she felt lost, she feels like she could take on the world. But she knows if she cried, Tamaki would have cried harder and it would take her hours and promises to zoos and amusement parks to get him to stop.

Instead, she put their foreheads together and kept their eyes closed while she breathed a small thank you that she hopes would express all the gratitude and affection she had for him. When she opened her eyes, she put her hand on his cheek and softly grazed her thumb on his skin. "Be happy for you too, Tamaki." She smiled softly and he reflected it back to her.

It has taken them almost two years of confusing flirting, four years of dating and three years of refining their relationship that they finally realize where they should be, where they stand: next to each other at the altar while the other looked at the person they're going to marry with all the love and adoration they could muster.

"I could always wear a tuxedo to your wedding, you know. It would be like old times though I have to cut my hair short again." She giggled.

He perfectly caught on. "I don't think Kyouya would go down without a fight for the Best Man title. He is the mommy to my daddy, my dear Haruhi."

She rolled her eyes then froze. _Crap! Kyouya!_

Author's note: Hello, my lovelies! This is a fluffy chapter. I thought a change of pace would be nice, and I really wanted to explore Haruhi and Tamaki's relationship after they broke up. I loved the canon ship, obviously, because Tamaki is so pure and deserved love but I tend to root for Kyouya since literally all he had was Tamaki and Fuyumi. He's a good person and he should have been happy with another living breathing human being. Thoughts? Please read and review.


	5. Additional Adjectives

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and am not being compensated for writing this story.

* * *

"Haruhi, may I talk to you for a moment?" She cursed under her breath. He wasn't going to let her get away with what happened last night.

"Hai, Kyouya-senpai." This didn't bode well for her.

"Go to this address a week from now after we have returned to the States."

"Eh? Why should I? Are we hosting some kind of party?"

He smirked. She gulped. This definitely did not bode well for her. "You owe me."

"Eh? EH? In case you don't notice, Kyouya-senpai, we're not wearing Ouran Academy's high school uniform anymore. Tamaki-senpai cleared my debt during the whole thing with his grandmother." She crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow towards him. _Try and refute that, you arrogant rich bastard._

"I am well aware, Haruhi, seeing you have... matured." She flinched.

 _Interesting._

"This, Fujioka Haruhi, is filed under your personal debt to me." He was leaning down, his face was leveled with hers. Her breath hitched. _Noted._

"That's ridiculous, Kyouya-senpai. When would have I acquired a personal debt to you? Why would I even have a personal debt to you?" She was still standing her ground. She would not be bullied into something he just made up.

He straightened and pushed his glasses up, catching the light on them. "As you recall the events of last night," she mentally groaned at this; "It was _I_ who have escorted Mori-senpai to his room. It was _I_ who see to it that he was properly slumbering so he stopped attacking you while _you_ stood on the staircase in a daze."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "And it was _I_ who have lost 250 million yen because _I_ have assisted you. You must be well aware of this by now but time is money, and you've cost me quite a sum."

She couldn't argue with his logic. _Damn arrogantly clever rich bastard._ She was at fault, but she didn't start it! "Mori-senpai should be held accountable. _He_ kissed _me_!" She was shouting quietly. Devil twins may be lurking.

"I have already made a business deal with Mori-senpai and been compensated for my troubles. He wouldn't have grabbed you if you didn't approach him in the first place, I should think you know this."

 _Fuck fuck fuck_. There was no way out. How did she find herself indebted again to another rich bastard? And not just any rich bastard, _this_ rich bastard!

She gritted her teeth. "Fine!" She swiftly turned anger vibrating from her lithe body, but she was pulled towards a muscled chest.

Kyouya whispered low in her ear. "You're mine now, Haruhi." He licked her earlobe then gave it a light bite before pushing her softly forward on the shoulders.

She hasn't had enough time to process what happened. She found that it was annoying. Would the gods just give her time to think and react? It happened so fast that she almost wasn't sure it really did happen. That Kyouya. Ootori Kyouya just piled her under millions of debt, grabbed her by the waist, licked and nipped her earlobe, and talked about her like some kind of property!

He wrote his observations. Her temperature went up when he held her, sighed when he licked and squeaked when he bit.

"She must be furious by now."

 _Come at me, Fujioka Haruhi._ He had to smirk at the double entendres.

She was dreading her last period – International Law Studies. She usually enjoyed her classes and after years in the states, she has grasped the language enough to follow and excel, but professors and classmates with different accents than she's used to are quite a challenge. Her mind was elsewhere, unfortunately, because she might as well be on her way to literal hell.

It has been a week since she has returned to uni which meant she had to say goodbye for a while to Hikaru and Kaoru since they were studying in Barcelona, but knowing those two, they might jump on their private jet to see her for a quick game or fashion show. It has been two weeks now since Kyouya claimed some kind of ownership over her during those last days in Karuizawa. It still irked her that her summer vacation has ended so... oddly.

To say she was distracted would be an understatement, she was straight up out of her mind about thinking what Kyouya would have her do. She didn't put anything past Kyouya seeing he might be as twisted as the twins were, and he was scarier! With graphs and numbers and calculations. And now, armed with various ways to increase her debt with a degree in business underway as well as a medical degree in the works. The various things he could do to her with his knowledge of anatomy gave her a chill.

She was never really scared of him. She knew him well enough, but there were so many things to the third son that was unknown. The unknown is unnerving, and she knows to underestimate the Shadow King, especially when he finds time to toy with her while staying on the top of his classes under a double degree.

She smacked herself in the head. This was not why she came to the states for and to think all her hard work would be wasted on that rich bastard got her fired up and focused.

 _Whatever Kyouya-senpai throws at me, I can handle. I've dealt with the twins and Tamaki after all. How bad can he be?_ She even dealt with Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai about what happened last time. The boy Lolita was crying saying Mori has betrayed him and wasn't a good boy while Mori was down in the dumps because he has disappointed both Hunny and Haruhi, all the while keeping what happened a secret from the twins.

She handled it, but it drained her. What's more irritating was that she could see Kyouya smirking in her peripheral view enjoying her misfortune. She sighed. She was getting worked up again.

For the rest of the class, she tried her best to listen and understand what was said and projected on the screen. She has listed down questions and statements to ponder on, as well as past cases to review. When the bell rang, she got up and languidly walked out the classroom thinking about the sale on fish that evening.

She bumped into a man wearing a suit. "Ah, gomenasai," she remembered she wasn't in Japan. "I mean, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking."

The man was unfazed, however. A few more seconds and she recognized him as one of Kyouya's bodyguards. "Ah, Tachibana-san, did Kyouya send you? I thought I was supposed to go to the address by myself?"

He knows he hid it perfectly, but he had no knowledge that this girl, Fujioka Haruhi knew any knowledge of him. Maybe she knew his face but that was the extent of it, not names.

"Kyouya-sama wanted you to have this for tonight's event. He expects you to dress and present yourself accordingly." He said evenly.

 _Fujioka Haruhi was calm. Fujioka Haruhi did not let scheming rich bastards get the best of her. Fuijoka Haruhi will beat said rich bastard at his own game._

With her resolve, she looked at the contents of the multiple boxes handed to her. It was a dress, a pair of shoes, and jewelry.

 _He's having me accompany to a party then._

"I will drop you off at your home to let you change and get ready then pick you up to take you to the address given to you after an hour. Does that sound manageable, Fujioka-san?"

She nodded. "Hai." She was on the highway to hell and there were no breaks.

* * *

Author's note: Hello! I was really waiting for the reviews to reach 10 before I posted another update, but I have terrible self-control. Just please keep in mind that I am a feedback whore so keep the comments cumming, I mean coming (same thing). Again, just being a pervert like Tamaki. Uni starts soon, send me motivations to continue (again, an attention whore) writing.

This chapter isn't as sexual as the previous ones but just think of it as edging! It would be more explosive that way. It's a short chapter since I have to figure out how to write fancy clothing. Lol. Neuter your neighbors, dear readers!

/Update/ I have read your comments and revised accordingly. I hope the timeline is a little clearer now! Thank you for your pointers especially to MollyMuffinHead who has been with me since the start!


	6. Peek-a-Boo

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club and receive any compensation from writing this fic.

* * *

The dress was a tasteful champagne color with gold accents. The material was soft like silk or satin which could have been Greek-inspired. The top of the dress looked like a halter top with materials from the middle missing. It bared her back and was tied on her nape. The dress didn't allow her to wear a bra so she worried she might accidentally flash someone, but the front dipped to the middle of her chest, almost lower than her midriff. The dress was floor-length and had a slit up to the middle of her thigh on the right side.

The matching shoes were gold with three-inch heel sandals with a single thin strap on her ankle and toes. Not that high. Being the Hitachiins' model required her to feel comfortable in heels but 4 inches were her limit. She realized she has done a lot of modeling over the years, not just for the twins (and Tamaki) but also their mother, and of course, her father.

The accessories provided composed of gold bangles and a pair of gold dangling earrings with stone details. There was a long elaborate gold necklace that reached past her chest.

It was a little too revealing for her taste since the material and everything else was so lavish and showed so much skin than her other clothes, but she had to admit that every piece, stitch, accent made sense.

She tied her hair in a simple updo which the twins taught her. She remembered that the hair should always be pulled back or tied up if the clothes covered the neck. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't really have the strength to argue that time.

 _Maybe Kyouya wanted me to get pissed? Let's review the facts: I cost him 250 million yen_ , she had to roll her eyes at that, _doing something intimate with Mori-senpai_. _It must have made him uncomfortable so he's getting back at me by making me uncomfortable. That's one possibility._

 _What else? Maybe he wanted to see how I looked? This dress must be from a business partner or a prospect of that kind so he wanted me to show it off, in good faith, to finalize a business deal or for advertisement? That could be._

 _Maybe he wanted me to refuse to wear the dress since he knows I'm not used to it, increasing my debt. Sounds about right._

 _What would he expect from me? Anger? Unease? Indifference?_

 _Time to ride this bull, I guess. I hope you're ready, Kyouya. Tonight, Fujioka Haruhi is a social butterfly_.

 _But wait! What if Kyouya does expect me to be the "natural rookie" from the host club? It would make me more beneficial to him since that would be good for business. If I acted the opposite then he'd bite my head off._

 _Fuck. There's no winning here. What would Kyouya never expect me to be that would be beneficial enough for him while simultaneously screwing him over?_

* * *

Author's note: This is the shortest chapter yet but I promise to write a longer one for the next chapter. I just wanted to update you all and let you know I plan on continuing this. As I said, uni will be starting soon so I started to organize classes, papers, and whatnot this week so I have been a little busy. I was also dreading the garment part of it all since I found it difficult, hopefully, I did a decent job.

The question remains though. How should Haruhi screw over Kyouya while still being beneficial to him? Suggestions? Comments? Ideas? Please review.

To get a clearer picture of the dress, I used Angelina Jolie's Marc Bouwer dress which she wore at the Academy Awards in 2004 as the reference.


	7. Out of Character

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not gain anything from writing this except attention and friends.

* * *

Before the clock has struck 8 in the evening, she has decided what to do. It was ingenious if she could say so herself. _I kind of get now why the twins rile up Tamaki-senpai all the time, but Kyouya-senpai is on a different level. He's like the boss at the end of the video game that you have to face to get through._

Tachibana promptly arrived at where the young miss was staying. He has brought a flashier car than the one he picked her up on as per the young master's instruction.

"Young Master, if I may inquire," he said on his cellphone.

"What is it, Tachibana?"

"Has the young master mentioned my name to Miss Fujioka?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"The young miss called me by name after she recognized me, sir."

"Interesting. Is that all?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, then."

In the end, he did not find any answer to how the Fujioka girl knew his name. He sighed. He got out of the car to wait for the mentioned girl and assist her inside of the limousine.

"Good evening, Tachibana-san. I hope you had no problem picking me up." The girl smiled at him.

"Good evening, Fujioka-san. The ride here was smooth. If you please," he held the door open for her.

"Thank you."

He went back to the driver's seat and the lavish car came to life.

"Tachibana-san, if you were wondering, I've known your existence for a while now. Ever since high school, actually. Sometimes, I make a game out of finding you and the others in the crowd whenever I'm around Kyouya-senpai."

"How did you know my name, young miss?"

"Oh, I asked Honey-senpai. He said all three of you were trained at the Haninozuka and Morinozuka dojos."

"Ah, I see, young miss."

"Thank you for your hard work, Tachibana-san. I know most of the time your work extends to us when we're with Kyouya-senpai."

"It is our pleasure and honor to serve, the young master and the Ootoris, as well as their friends." He smiled even though he knows she can't see it.

Haruhi smiled at her driver for the night. _Tachibana-san really did seem that he liked his job and Kyouya-senpai. Too bad I have to get back at the rich bastard tonight._

With that, her mind went over the plan she had for tonight. She realized that she cannot change how she behaves in just one hour. She knows how terrible she is at acting so pretending to be someone she's not is out of the question.

She decided, instead, of exemplifying everything that the youngest Ootori disliked or found annoying about her. Of course, what topped the list was the fact that she was a commoner. Second was her honesty which he often called bluntness. Third was her low motivation and impassiveness.

She could understand why he was irked by the third reason. She remembers how Tamaki-senpai described Kyouya all these years ago leading up to the sports fest. He was passionate, and he hid it so well.

When Tachibana-san stopped the car, she has reviewed her objective three times over, and her plans were set in motion once the car door opened.

She was shocked when it wasn't Tachibana-san who assisted her out of the limo, but the object of her retribution. She didn't do anything to hide her emotions. _Tonight, I'm an open book, Kyouya-senpai._ She inwardly smirked. She knows he liked deciphering how she was feeling and what she was thinking. _You won't be too stimulated tonight, senpai._

The young Ootori had his mask well in place. He was the perfect gentleman, all smiles and politeness, not only to her but to everyone who mattered to his business.

"Haruhi." He smiled.

"Good evening, Kyouya-senpai."

He offered her his arm, and she took it. The mansion looked lavish. _Surprise, surprise._ The mansion was constructed with brick and was clad in terracotta tiles, but the exterior was not even half the story when they reached the ballroom where the party was in full swing. She felt like she was in The Great Gatsby or Amistad.

"Close your mouth, would you, Haruhi?" He deadpanned at her.

She glared at him but did what she was told. "What are we doing here, Kyouya-senpai?"

"I am attending on behalf of my father. He's still at business in the United Kingdom."

She accepted his answer and allowed her to lead him through the room where he talked to all the people his father would like him to give regards to in Japanese, English, and German.

She stepped closer to him before they approached the first businessman. He cocked an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything.

"Mr. Smith," he shook the man's hand. "How lovely it is to see you here."

"Ah, the brilliant third son! What a marvelous surprise."

"My father is currently tied up at work in London. He had sent me in his stead. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Ah, your old man should take a break once in a while." The man laughed, Kyouya joined in.

She couldn't see the strict man enjoying a vacation. Vacation for him most probably be toying with some poor business.

"And who is this pretty young thing you have with you?"

"Haruhi Fujioka, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"What a lovely girl. You two make quite a pair."

Kyouya was about to open his mouth but Haruhi thanked the man with a giggle and shaking his hand before he could explain.

"Fujioka? I think I haven't heard that name before."

"I'm sure you haven't, sir. I'm just an average girl, you see." She smiled at the man, those kinds of smiles that earned her the title "natural rookie." _A commoner with an Ootori? Is this some kind of a Make-A-Wish stunt?_ She knew the smile would cushion the blow about knowing her financial status.

Mr. Smith excused himself before Kyouya could explain how she was an old friend who was brilliant lawyer-in-the-making. _I can't believe I touched a commoner with my bare hands!_ This happened with everyone they came across with that night with mixed reactions, and Haruhi didn't mind.

By the time they reached their table, more than half of the party thought they were a couple, and that it was atrocious and curious at the same time. Not to mention that he was half hard. With the introductions and inquiry about their relationship, Haruhi's vague answers and girlish giggles were accompanied with light touches on his person and he couldn't do anything since people would see.

He was sure she was aware of it, but the guests have begun talking about the beautiful Japanese commoner that was with one of the most eligible bachelors in the world which meant it would be impossible to slip away and confront her about her behavior.

He was already on edge when he saw her in the dress. It looked better than he has expected. It was sensual and ethereal, she almost belonged in a Renaissance painting. The fact that she didn't wear a bra wasn't lost on him either. He observed her sides which part of her breasts showed, the front sported a healthy amount of cleavage. He could slip his hand between the silk, and they would be skin to skin. _I want to pounce on her, oh kami, make it socially acceptable for me to pounce on her in front of everyone._

He was thinking of ways and explanations why it would be essential for him to cup her perky mounds and massage them to his heart's content. _For medical reasons, maybe?_ She was so soft when she leaned on him and when he held her at her bare waist. If he was a lesser being, having her breath near his ear would be enough for all hell to break loose, but he was an Ootori, self-control was ingrained in him.

He was surprised to see her wearing the dress tonight since there was less than a 50-percent chance she'd agree. Her, arriving in a Hitachiin dress would be more expected of her. _Maybe I'll have her model the dress for me some time sans underwear._

He looked at her while she observed the other partygoers, a champagne flute in hand. _That faraway look that kid from her elementary school said._ She was charming everyone pants' off (including, no, especially his) with her commoner charms. He couldn't have picked a better date, but she put him in quite a predicament. If the night continues, he would have a raging erection by the end of it.

It was getting harder and harder _to hide._ His glasses glinted and a light bulb flickered on. Haruhi felt a chill beside her.

* * *

Author's note: Please read and review! I want to know your reactions, comments, and/or suggestions. I will always be a review whore, indulge me! What do you think will happen next?


End file.
